On the arrow
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Orión toma una estrella de vez en cuando. Afianza su arco en lugar del mazo y el escudo, y la lanza como flecha entre las demás. A eso se le llama estrella fugaz... Alguien de aquí abajo puede pedir algo a esa estrella fugaz. Entonces cae en picada a la tierra, dando vida a un centauro con la misión de cumplir ese deseo... He pedido un deseo, y has venido tú a cumplirlo.


On the Arrow

 _He said, "Who truly belongs here?"_

—¿Quién realmente pertenece aquí?

Su visión era azul. Un azul tintado de purpúreos, sonrosados, con pequeños fragmentos de luminiscencia titilando, infinitas orbes diminutas que atraparlas era tan fácil como complicado.

En ese instante no pudo recordar cuánto había visto de ese cielo nocturno. Encontrar un inicio, un final, un punto de ancla que le hiciera creer que no flotaba en el sin fin del tiempo, como si nunca hubiera nacido o careciera de muerte.

Por eso elevó la pregunta, sin prever el pensarlo o decirlo. Sólo lo hizo con la esperanza de no estar solo, de estar acompañado en el delirio de un despertar a la vida, de poder abrir los ojos para ver el infinito sin perderse a sí mismo en él.

—Tú perteneces arriba—le dijeron. Una voz media a su lado, borrosa en su definición.

—¿Dónde arriba?

Una mano blanca se hizo sobre el infinito, señalando los destellos.

—¿Ves ese hombre, hecho de brillos?

Asintió, obteniendo en el firmamento la silueta blanca de un hombre alejando un arco fundido de estrellas, para tomar un mazo y un escudo, apurando a correr lejos de su vista, llegando al horizonte y desaparecer. Otras siluetas blancas, como trazos unidos por puntos, caminaban, movían y peleaban dentro de su visión.

—Ese es Orión—continuó la voz—, es tu padre. Hermano de mi gente, yerno de Minos. Fecundador de centauros.

Consintió perder la mirada. Siguió con ella el movimiento de dos perros, uno pequeño y otro grande, siendo observados por unos gemelos de reían con titilantes como dientes.

—¿Fecundador de centauros? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Seguro viste el arco—asintió de nuevo, la mano apuntando cerca de donde se fundió—. Orión toma una estrella de vez en cuando. Afianza su arco en lugar del mazo y el escudo, y la lanza como flecha entre las demás. A eso se le llama estrella fugaz.

Un impulso le recorrió por sorpresa. Otra palma apretó la primera de repente. Pudo sentir el tacto frío en sí, compensando un escozor y pesadez en su visión.

—Cuéntame más.

Un sonido distinto salió de su lado, pronto escuchando provenir de él mismo también. Toma algo, lo succiona como el infinito, y deja que se vaya. Así sonaba.

—Alguien de aquí abajo—siguió su petición—, puede pedir algo a esa estrella fugaz. Entonces cae en picada a la tierra, dando vida a un centauro con la misión de cumplir ese deseo—se tomó un tiempo y el tono sosegado que le confirió a su habla mutó a uno precavido, eliminando la mano sobre el manto titilante—. He pedido un deseo, y has venido tú a cumplirlo.

—Soy un centauro, entonces—la voz asintió—. ¿Tú qué eres?

Comenzó a sentir una caricia helada, una superficie dura sobre la que estaba y el olor salado inundó sus fosas notando en ese instante que tenía piel, terminaciones que se excitaban con el roce y que estaba vivo.

Ya no sentía el infinito. Ahora era uno en un millón.

—¿Yo? Yo soy Yuuri, un escorpión de mar, y soy tu peor enemigo.

—Yuuri—exhaló—. Yo también quiero ser Yuri.

Escuchó una risa del otro, sin entender muy bien por qué.

—¿Mi peor enemigo? Si me necesitas para tu deseo, no me harás daño.

" _Not I" she said, "I'll lie here with you"._

—No yo—dijo—. Me recostaré contigo.

Yuri sintió un apretón en el apéndice. Por impulso, irguió el tronco con pesadez.

Encontró su torso desnudo, el pecho, estómago, hasta el vientre donde su cuerpo engrandecía en la forma de un animal de pelaje corto rubicundo difuminado las patas en marrones. Articuló sobre estas y logró hacerse en una posición echada sobre sus patas.

Dirigió hacia el escorpión, encontrando en sus ojos un joven blanquizco, de rostro definido en mandíbula, labios delgados, pupilas vivas y la imagen del vientre de escorpión no deshizo de él lo magnífico que pareció ante Yuri.

Giró sobre sí el otro, entrando en la posición natural de su cuerpo y elevando en el aire su aguijón venenoso, andando en ocho patas, contoneando sus tenazas.

—Así luces—afirmó, perdiéndose en las formas del cuerpo de Yuuri, obteniendo ventaja de su pecho, las tetillas friolentas y el cabello negro sencillo sobre la frente del marino—. ¿Cómo luzco yo?

—¿No sabes cómo eres?—cuestionó el escorpión.

Yuri negó con la cabeza y tan rápido el otro lo asió de una muñeca, notando en ese instante Yuri que habían estado recostados al filo de una piedra de despeñadero, obscura como la noche, obsidiana, acariciada por las ondas marinas que calmas azotaban apenas la rugosidad.

Se hicieron ambos a la orilla, Yuuri bajando la cabeza del centauro hacia el agua iluminada con el brillo de las constelaciones moviéndose. Entonces Yuri pudo verse en su perfil grácil, rubio, de ojos aguamarina, dando crédito de ser casi tan bello como el escorpión.

En el reflejo llevó las manos al rostro, sin creer que tuviera realmente una forma, más de la misma manera, el marino aló de estás, precavido.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó, alejando de la orilla de las agua obscuras por donde un montículo de estas elevó a la altura encima de sus cabezas, siendo Yuri el más alto.

Las aguas cayeron de la cabeza de una serpiente a modo de fuente. Un ser alargado como gusano de un solo ojo y fauces de dientes astillados, sin uno estar alineado con otro. Algo brillante sobre su cabeza expedía luz a su ojo nublado, con escamas perladas por la humedad y tan grandes para cobijar alguno de ellos bajo el resguardo de alguna.

El escorpión bajó la cabeza respetuoso y sumiso.

—Padre Poseidón—dijo hacia la serpiente, sin poder cambiar de ánimo.

El centauro remplazó las miradas del escorpión a la serpiente varias veces, conociendo lo que significaba el nombre con ver las acciones del de mar, más la imponente serpiente ejercía sobre él presión en sus músculos, dejándolo inamovible.

Acercó la cabeza la serpiente a la obsidiana, abriendo su hocico de un olor salado, interior rosáceo y pliegues de la lengua, adquiriendo el doble de su tamaño por los ligamentos de la mandíbula.

De la obscuridad de su garganta, un bulto obscuro parecía ser expedido de la anaconda, formando al final de su bífida lengua un hombre viejo, canoso, de órbitas aguas como las de Yuri y de mirada cansada más firme y al mismo amable.

—Nieto mío—comenzó el dios, alcanzando el frente del centauro y mirando en él sus mismos ojos—, como amor a tu padre Orión, debo advertirte nunca te acerques al mar, que si ingieres sus aguas, el veneno del escorpión regado te matará como a tu padre.

Tomó Yuri la advertencia a mal, sabiendo que nunca lo olvidaría.

—Abuelo—comenzó—, ¿es por eso que este escorpión dice ser mi enemigo?

—Así es—asintió—. La Madre Tierra envió a su ancestro a Orión, y al matar a quien fue un héroe, se exilió a las aguas—anduvo de vuelta a la serpiente—. He aceptado a la prole del ancestro escorpión a pesar de matar a mi hijo, como muestra de perdón, pero el veneno sigue siendo efecto en su descendencia.

Entró a las fauces, perdiéndose entre sombras saladas.

—Cuídate, nieto mío—habló en eco—: pocos vienen a visitarme.

El nivel del agua alcanzó la piedra al hundir la anaconda, despertando Yuuri del deber respeto a su padre.

Yuri seguía perdido por la visión.

—¿Tú eres mi tío?—preguntó el centauro.

—No—rápido Yuuri—. Todos los seres marinos somos hijos de Padre Poseidón, pero sólo Orión comparte su divinidad. Su madre, vástago de Minos, es por lo que pudiste nacer, centauro—explicó.

—He nacido sólo para concederte un deseo—reflexionó de repente—. No me has dicho qué es: dímelo.

—Escucha, centauro—respondió en un tono determinado—. Quiero una historia de amor que rivalice a los dioses: llévame al Templo de Afrodita. Me he enamorado de una de sus ninfas.

 _He knows no one shines forever._

Él sabe que nadie brilla para siempre.

—¿No ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces?—cuestionó Yuri, tronando bajó sí el césped al andar.

—Por más que pase el tiempo, sé que es eterno—farfulló el escorpión.

—Sé es eterno, pero hace años que Afrodita visitó a mi abuelo con su séquito de ninfas y hace años, dices, viste a una de ellas—recordó—. Podrá haber sido tu sol un día, pero ninguna estrella brilla por siempre.

Fijó sus esmeraldas en la obsidiana fulgurante de Yuuri, desprendiendo él la relajación de los pómulos, resultado al desaire por pensar su amante olvidado de él.

—Lo lamento, Yuuri—concedió—. Estoy aquí hoy para ayudarte no importa la situación.

—Así es, centauro—decayó en ánimo el otro—. Espero que el camino por el que me llevas sea correcto, pues confío en ti.

Yuri detuvo a mitad del bosque, giró hacia el escorpión e interrogó.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? Yo lo estoy a ti.

—Eres una estrella, puedes ver el universo si quieres. ¿Cómo no sabes dónde está el Templo de Afrodita?—vociferó, cambiando el tono a uno exasperado.

Yuri cambió el gesto también. Él no era una estrella, sólo un centauro y más que eso, era Yuri por Yuuri.

—Me encuentro a tu lado, ¿crees puedo ver más allá que tú?—gesticuló hacia el suelo—Además, tú seguro naciste aquí: deberías conocer el Templo de tu dueño.

Yuuri bajó la mirada hacia la hierba crecida. Sus tenazas se movían incómodas por la situación. Tenía razón el centauro, pues aunque estrella había nacido en la tierra la noche anterior.

—No lo sé—admitió, haciendo su aguijón sobre su hombro y refugiándose abrazando este—. Es tu deber llevarme a mi deseo, ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?

El centauro meneó su cabeza lado a lado, encontrando con esfuerzo claros donde la luz se colara entre las copas de los árboles. Elevó siguiendo el tronco de uno para encontrar la extensión sin esfuerzo el triple y el doble de sí mismo, adornado con ramas delgadas en cada tanto protegidas por el volumen superior de las copas. Se extendía denso más allá de la vista, como si el horizonte se desvaneciera por lo tupido de la plantación.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarlos—escucharon de ninguna parte. Viraron ambos, buscando en la espesura la fuente—. ¡Aquí!—les siguió insistiendo con ahínco, más nunca pudieron distinguir. A la par, escucharon un suspiro—… En el árbol.

Yuri miró al escorpión, que le devolvía la mirada.

—Sigue hablando—empezó el de mar—, te encontraremos porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Está bien…—continuó—, más debo decirles que no sé cómo entretenerles.

Gesticuló Yuuri hacia el centauro, en señal de guardar silencio. Anduvo unos pasos, llevando la vista de un árbol a otro, tratando de conseguir un vistazo de su figura.

—¿Eres visible?—preguntó el de cabello negro—Si eres una criatura translúcida, sólo dinos lo que necesitamos saber.

—Me puedes ver—aseguró—, eso lo tengo claro. Pero si tienes urgencia, no me molestaré en retrasarte: ustedes están yendo hacia el oeste, directo a la Casa de las Gorgonas.

Yuuri viró a Yuri, con un aspecto disgustado en sus facciones. El otro sólo elevó los hombros, sin culpa.

—¿Hacia dónde debemos ir?—preguntó el centauro.

—Deben dirigirse hacia el este, y más allá, al norte—por reojo, vieron una sombrar dibujarse en el suelo, procedente de un árbol.

El escorpión quiso ir hacia la sombra, pero Yuri puso una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo. Hizo su recorrido hacia el tronco, unos metros frente a ellos, cauteloso, a paso lento. Le dedicó una mirada por sobre el hombro al escorpión.

—¿Qué más? De llegados al norte, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir?—cuestionó Yuuri.

—Encontrarán la ladera—escuchó Yuri, del mismo tronco frente a él. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la sorpresa. Volvió a ver a Yuuri y este asintió. Tragó saliva y aventajó unos pasos más, para rodear el árbol, alzando sus patas delanteras, los brazos tratando de cubrir su rostro y retrocediendo de inmediato, casi cayendo de la impresión.

—¡Yuri!—gritó el otro, haciéndose a su lado—¿Qué viste?

—¡Velo por ti mismo!—reclamó.

—No sé qué es lo que les impresiona—habló el tronco. Yuuri levantó y con cautela caminó sobre las huellas del centauro. Giró sobre el tronco, divisó, entre los trazos de la madera, unas grietas obscuras, una protuberancia—, soy sólo un árbol—otra grieta más grande se abrió en triangular con otras dos, despertando en Yuuri un temblor por lo inesperado.

—Tú…—trató de mantener la calma—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Phichit—dijo, moviendo las grietas en la madera—, ¿y tú, escorpión? La estrella, ¿cómo le has puesto?—cuestionó, tratando inútilmente de mover sus grietas como ojos por su tronco, sabiendo que nunca podría voltearse para verle.

—Mi nombre es Yuri—contestó, llegando junto al marino—. No soy una estrella y yo elegí mi nombre.

El árbol abrió sus grietas.

—De todos los centauros que he visto, eres el primero en nombrarse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué tantos centauros serán, que el primero soy?—sonó más rudo de lo que pensó, una mirada fiera en sus ojos esmeralda.

—Soy un árbol—contestó en un tono tan calmo al que empezó—. Tú seguro naciste anoche, porque vi cruzar una estrella el cielo. En cambio, mis hermanos han nacido a mi lado durante años, siglos casi, sin perder nada de lo que ha pasado en esta isla bajo el cuidado de Afrodita.

Su voz, como árbol longevo más pincelada juvenil, dijo con solemnidad, siendo que la divinidad confería respeto de sólo ser mencionada. A Yuri le cayó el peso de la salutación inesperado.

—¿Qué de la ladera?—interrumpió el escorpión, perdiendo el contacto directo con el centauro. Sus facciones desquebrajadas por la corteza viraron hacia él—¿Hacia dónde debemos seguir después?

—El camino no es difícil—respondió—. La encontrarán justo al norte del bosque. Si llegasen a un muro de piedra, sólo síganlo al centro de la isla. Suban por allí, vayan hacia el oeste y el sendero se dibuja solo por tres niveles más—explicó—. Minerva tiene un monte en el cuarto. Es empinado y no lo podrán escalar, pero más allá de este, otra ladera baja a la bahía del Templo de Afrodita. Así llegarán a su destino.

Ambos lo escucharon con atención, sin perder atisbo de su rostro dibujado en el árbol, ahora con más definición.

—Ahora están bastante lejos—continuó—, les tomará hasta mañana por la mañana llegar a sus faldas—el orificio de su boca se tornó grande un instante, soltando un bostezo—. Debo irme: soy muy viejo para estar despierto tanto tiempo. De no encontrar la subida para el medio día, alguno de mis hermanos puede ayudarles.

—Gracias—fue tajante Yuuri, algo exasperado ya—. Procuramos tenerlo en mente—dio media vuelta sobre sus patas, alejándose en dirección correcta.

Yuri estaba por seguirle cuando la voz más cansada de Phichit le detuvo.

—Eh, estrella: ten cuidado. Muchos quieren ser el horizonte que se traga un sol.

El rostro desapareció entre las astillas. Entornó los ojos hacia el tronco, tratando de obtener otra vista del árbol, más en su lugar la visión del bosque se difuminó por un instante, absorbido por un congojo de estar siendo observado.

Yuri alcanzó rápido al escorpión.

 _They change with the weather._

Cambian con el clima.

La noche les alcanzó viendo sobre las copas un muro de piedra serpenteando, escalando la montaña para perderse en la vista por la altura.

Decidieron que apresurar el paso en medio de la noche era ir con una venda en los ojos, parando entre las raíces de un gran árbol, cobijados por las paredes que la cepa creaba de algunos metros de altura.

Yuuri despertó por el viento silbante. Un escozor le importunaba sobre la nuca.

Viró y encontró a Yuri recostado en el suelo. Sus patas desperdigadas, los brazos encogidos a su torso y respirando tranquilo una hebra de hierba removida por sus exhalaciones. El cabello se hacía girones sobre sí mismo, enredado, resplandeciente de cierto brillo que pensó se remontaba a sus días de astro.

Lanzó un suspiro quedo, viendo lo encontrados de dos mundos. Él era tan obscuro, tan ligado al fondo del mar obsidiana, silente, frío, venenoso, un ser con el qué tener cuidado, huir de su vista. Y Yuri brillaba tanto, resplandecía sin querer. Había bajado desde el firmamento a la tierra mortal sólo para conceder su gracia. Le debía un favor, siendo tan grande su magnificencia que nunca le pediría nada a cambio y cumpliría sin pestañar sus empresas.

Volvió a suspirar con más que envidia, afligido.

El cielo se abrió en ese instante, anubarrado, liberando la luz lunar en sintonía al cuerpo de Yuri, lúcido de más, iridiscente, cubierto de una tersa capa de luz como el regazo de una madre protectora, más poco fue lo que prodigo cuando una sombra cruzó el espacio, volando sobre el escorpión en dirección al centauro que pestañeó en ese instante para recibir de lleno una mordida en el hombro.

Gimió de dolor, la sangre corriendo sobre sus clavículas y el rostro contraído en mueca. Se levantó el escorpión, meneando el aguijón, asestando un golpe en el costado de la criatura que le mandó al tronco donde azotó en un estruendo.

—Yuri, tranquilo, si te mueves mucho sangrará más—aconsejó una vez a su lado, interponiéndose entre la criatura y el centauro.

—No subestimes mis colmillos, escorpión—dijo el ser nocturno, levantándose. Escupió una flema roja, limpiándose con su mano peluda los labios—. Es luna llena y debo comer algo.

—Un hombre lobo—susurró Yuuri, bastante precavido. Giró sobre sí para el centauro—. Yuri, debes levantarte y andar lo más rápido que puedas.

—Me has dicho que no me mueva—gimió.

—Debes irte. Será más fácil para él si te quedas y herido—le dirigió una mirada al licántropo. Este tronaba sus huesos adormecidos por el golpe—. Yo lucharé contra él. Mi aguijón puede ganarle.

—No me iré, Yuuri: yo debo ser quien te proteja.

El escorpión enrojeció, asió por el brazo herido a Yuri y lo levantó con fiereza.

—Hazme caso, que soy tu dueño—gritó, desesperado.

Las esmeraldas relucieron de impresión.

—Vete—exigió.

—Conmovedor—llamó su atención el lobo con una mirada seria.

Dobló el tronco y de un salto llegó hasta el centauro más Yuuri penetró el suelo de un golpe de su cola, abriendo un cráter en el lugar donde cayó.

—Aléjate. Esta estrella brilla sólo para mí.

—No por mucho, escorpión—se lanzó contra Yuuri, derribándolo más se defendió a golpes, aprisionando el cuerpo contrario con sus tenazas.

Yuri espabiló, galopando como bien pudo esquivando los árboles. Varias ramas golpearon su cuerpo, dejando marcas rojas pintadas en su lienzo pálido. Tropezó con otras raíces sin caer, enredaderas le dificultaban mover sus patas, comenzando el bosque a parecer enorme entre las sombras, consumiendo su cuerpo entero, acechado, cazado por seres invisibles que se cernían a su cuello buscando enterrar los colmillos en su piel.

Entonces un halo frío le rozó la garganta. Un filo dibujó una línea sanguínea a través de un corte en la epidermis. Le cubrió una sombra como nubarrón, siguiéndolo en su carrera, asiéndose a su cuello como cadena y tornando en el aire una sonrisa blanca burlona.

—Es cierto lo que susurra el viento entre los árboles: un centauro ha caído en la Tierra.

Escuchó sobre su oreja y le hizo dar un mal paso para caer de bruces en medio de hojas caídas.

De la sombra se materializó un hombre alto, de rasgos cuadrados, cabello negro y ojos azules. Lo socarrona de su sonrisa brillaba sobre la obscuridad.

—¿A qué sabrá tu sangre, centauro?—le dijo—¿Qué sabor tendrá la sangre de una estrella?

—¡Jean-Jacques!—rompió en un aullido el silencio. Apareció el hombre lobo quebrando ramas a su paso, seguido del estruendo de Yuuri andando detrás de él—¡Sabía que los vampiros también vendrían detrás de la estrella!

—Dedujiste bien, Seung—comentó el otro—. Orión no deja sus hijos solos a menudo y beber su sangre es una oportunidad de años.

—Pues hoy no será el día, Jean—saltó el lobo sobre el centauro, el vampiro le siguió detrás y vio a Yuuri tratar de detenerlos.

Cayó primero el hombre lobo sobre las patas de Yuri, mordiendo entre los ligamentos, casi llevándose consigo un trozo de carne de no ser porque recibió un golpe del vampiro, tirándolo lejos del centauro. Aventajó el resucitado en la figura del rubio, pero respondió el licántropo derribándolo, yéndose contra él hasta tenerlo entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

Yuri miró cómo el lobo enterraba sus garras en el cuerpo del inmortal con furia, ojos rojos y la sangre brotaba de ambos con una mordida al cuello en defensa.

—¡Anda, levántate!—gritó el escorpión, aferrándose de nuevo a su brazo herido—¡Debemos correr mientras ellos pelean!

Entornó los ojos confundido, respirando agitado y desconcertado. Hizo caso omiso al dolor, poniéndose en pie y corriendo junto al escorpión otra vez entre ramas quebradizas hasta que se creyeron lo suficiente lejos del barullo.

Yuuri tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Pasó una mano por el cabello negro, peinándolo hacia atrás. En cambio, el centauro tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, postrado sobre la tierra con la pata sangrando y el hombro inmovilizado.

—Parece que anduvimos en la dirección correcta—habló el escorpión, notando más grande el muro de piedra. Yuri no le respondió, escuchando de él un sollozo quedo, mutado de a poco en un lloriqueo intenso—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Llegó hasta él tomando el otro hombro en su mano. El rubio lloriqueó algo que no pude entender.

—Trata de calmarte—acarició su espalda con cuidado.

—¿Por qué quieren matarme!—le gritó de frente a Yuuri. Sus ojos sofocados por la presión, contraste de sus esmeraldas. La nariz roja de mucosidad, casi vomitando por el aglomerado de saliva en su garganta, ahogándose.

Tosió el centauro, observado por Yuuri quien con pena no podía hacer mucho.

Lo cobijó entre sus brazos, dejando que el pequeño centauro afianzara su figura con fuerza, liberando en su hombro las lágrimas, convulsionando de tristeza, gimiendo cuando por error movía su pata herida, sangrando más.

Pasó la mano por el cabello rubio una vez por cada estrella brillando sobre ellos. Una vez por cada ojo celeste espectador de cómo uno de sus hermanos sufría, cómo sangraba en medio de la noche, llorando por dejar la seguridad de los cielos, bajando al infierno de los mortales.

Pasó la mano por el cabello rubio una vez por cada lágrima de Yuri.

Pasó la mano por el cabello rubio por cada pena sabría Yuri pasaría por su culpa.

Así los encontró una estrella mayor.

 _He said, "I've now stayed too long here"._

—He permanecido mucho aquí—dijo Yuri, levantándose con esfuerzo iluminado por el sol en su punto álgido a media mañana.

—Me niego a dejarte—tomó Yuuri sus hombros, deteniéndolo, más rozó con fuerza la mordida del hombre lobo recién hecha.

Gimió agriamente, encogiéndose en su posición postrada, con la pata adormecida y arrastrando en cada paso fallido.

—Lo siento, Yuri—retrocedió el escorpión—. Buscaré alguna planta que pueda ayudarte.

—No—respondió—, mejor dame una mano para levantar. Debemos subir por la ladera, sino nuestro viaje será eterno—le dedicó una mirada desde el suelo, sus esmeraldas afiladas con determinación—. Ayer debí ser yo quien nos protegiera, pero fuiste tú en mi lugar. Debo llevarte, conceder el deseo que tanto quieres, ser el primer en levantarse e ir a la cabeza.

A Yuuri se le fue el aire de los pulmones.

—¿Tanto quieres cumplir?—cuestionó más para sí que para el centauro—Está bien. Si no puedes caminar, yo pondré mi hombro para ti.

Pasó Yuuri el hombro sano sobre los suyos, primero irguiendo al centauro, luego andando con esfuerzo hacia el final del bosque, alcanzando una empinada elevación terrosa que conectaba al primer nivel por donde se dibujaban otro nivel a una punta que lograba tapar el sol con su forma.

Dar los primeros pasos en la levada fue doloroso, cansado de cargar con Yuri a cuestas quien no evitaba gemir al dejar un rastro escarlata cuando se rozaba con las piedras del camino. El sol caía de lleno sobre ellos, el viento acariciaba la piel expuesta y el esfuerzo halaba los músculos hasta desear se rompieran para dejar de sentir la tensión.

Se dejaron caer, Yuri encima del escorpión, por cansancio cuando lograron la cima alcanzar. Colores rojizos caían desde el horizonte, el viento se tornaba algo más frío por la altura haciendo bailar la hierba como planicie.

Fue iniciativa del centauro levantarse y seguir, abusando de la fuerza del escorpión, más así hicieron hacia el oeste, acompañados del brillo del océano tintado de cielo crepuscular. Sus sombras se proyectaban en el siguiente muro, metros sobre su cabeza, pero de a poco, el corto sonido del mar mutó a un gimoteo quedo en la dirección por la que caminaban.

El dolor se fue un instante, conducidos debido a la curiosidad acelerar el paso. Sintieron dar vuelta en torno al muro y encogido contra la piedra estaba un pequeño con sus manos cubriendo los ojos por donde resbalaban lágrimas.

Se miraron ambos sin concordar algo, apurando el paso frente al niño, más este sintió sus andares y elevó la vista, impresionando en cuanto notó a Yuri.

—¡Un centauro!—gritó con una sonrisa, olvidando su pesar. Detuvieron entonces—¡Y está herido!—soltó, apurando hacia la pata de Yuri y examinando—Centauro, déjame ayudarte: si no te atiendes, esa herida será muy mala.

Obtuvo una mirada de su dueño, suplicando intercediera, obteniendo una respuesta inesperada.

—Pastor—comenzó Yuuri—, aceptamos nos ayudes.

Chilló el otro, aventajando sobre la mano del rubio encaminando hacia el este, contrario a todo lo que la pareja había andado.

—Mi choza está sobre la planicie este—dijo el pastor—. Allí tengo lo que necesitas.

Trató el escorpión de cuidar también de Yuri porque el pastor halaba con brío, aunque el trote fuera bastante regular.

En minutos divisaron una columna de humo tintar el cielo, expedido de una choza de piedra cocida y paja. Un establo como corral se adicionaban al lado, más ninguna cabeza de ganado la poblaba.

—Entren—dijo el pastor, abriendo lo más que podía su puerta de madera clara. Ambos tuvieron que agachar la cabeza y no herirse—. Centauro, por favor échate para que pueda curarte.

Volteó Yuri al escorpión, esperando alguna respuesta y este asintió, actuando el otro. Le dirigieron la mirada al pastor, que corrió al interior de una cocinilla improvisada, escalando por los estantes de una pared llena de frascos con líquidos, hierbas y algunos seres moviéndose. Llegó al quinto estante sobre su cabeza, asiendo entre sus manos un frasco, en la boca unas hojas largas, equilibrando unas hojas de tejido entre la nariz y el puente de esta.

—Listo—llegó hasta ellos aún con la boca ocupada—. Sólo es de prepararlo—siguió bajo la mirada de ambos hasta una mesilla, moliendo las hierbas junto al líquido—. Unas hojas de ajenjo, sangre de arpía—murmuraba el pastor mientras su labor, alcanzando la pata recostada de Yuri de un salto—. Colocar sobre tejido de escamas de ninfa de bosque directamente en la herida y dejar secar—continuó, sonrisa en rostro.

Torció el ceño el centauro, escocido por el ardor, calmado por lo fresco del mejunje y adormecido por el cansancio.

—También en el hombro—colocó otro el pastor, tomando la mano del rubio para que lo sostuviera—. Es una gran mordida de hombre lobo. Suerte no murieras desangrado.

Yuuri cambió el gesto a uno deprimido por primera vez en el día. Se preguntó qué hubiera sido de él en caso de morir el centauro, en caso de perder la oportunidad de ser concedido su deseo. Más se dijo en ese instante que era algo egoísta, que una vida habría de perderse por su culpa.

Inclinó sobre él, que le devolvió la mirada confundida, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho, abrazando su cuello con cuidado.

—Agradezco mucho lo que haces, pastor—dijo el escorpión.

—Llámenme GuangHong—respondió, sentando en el suelo de su choza al lado de la pareja—. Es tu centauro, ¿no, escorpión?

—Sí. Él es Yuri, yo Yuuri.

Sonrió el pequeño.

—Grandes nombres—rio—. Si no es indiscreción, ¿hacia dónde se dirigen: a la villa, al Templo o acaso al Monte?—miró Yuuri algo confundido por los nombres: él solo conocía lugares del océano—Oh, perdón. Tal vez no debí preguntar—meneó las manos frente a sí—. De todos modos, si van al segundo nivel de la montaña, tengan cuidado con el cíclope—su voz bajó a un susurro que invitaba al sollozo.

Yuri lo notó, abriéndose paso del abrazo del escorpión.

—¿Sucedió algo con el cíclope?

—Sí—respondió GuangHong—. Hace unos días me quitó mi rebaño cuando intentaba pasar. Quise recuperarlo, pero soy muy pequeño y no puedo hacerle nada—se encogió entre sus piernas.

—Te ayudaremos—instó el centauro—. Lo haremos por todo esto.

—No creo que sea necesario—dijeron Yuuri y Guang.

—Claro que lo es—reafirmó el centauro—. Si no quieres enfrentarte a él, Yuuri—lo mencionó—te entenderé. Pero creo es algo que debo hacer por nuestro amigo—viró a Guang—. Y es algo que debo hacer por mí.

Entendió el escorpión el miedo pasado la noche anterior, cuando se durmió entre sollozos el rubio. Enfrentar al cíclope sería su manera de revivir como el guía de la búsqueda.

—Te dejaré solo, Yuri—sentenció—, porque esta pelea es tuya.

Sus labios se adornaron con una sonrisa, mientras el pastor se acercaba y retiraba el tejido de la pata de Yuri.

Para esa tarde, el centauro pudo galopar hacia la cueva del cíclope.


End file.
